


Need

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's pregnant with Sam's pup and he suddenly gets a small heat wave. It's not bad and quite normal for an Omega to still get small heats and Sam is more then happy to help his 'Mommy' out with his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Siser on Tumblr for V-Day! Love you sis and hope you enjoy it! <3

Dean had his face pressed into the sheets, ass in the air as his legs were parted obscenely. The weight of his belly made his back arch more as the life in his stomach shifted inside him. He gave a quiet whimper when his pup kicked at his ribs in protest of the position his Alpha currently had him in. “Sammy.” Dean moaned softly as he licked at his drying lips and dropped his right hand down under him to rub soothingly at his belly. “I’m here Mommy.” Sam cooed softly as he reached his left hand out to rub at his brother’s lower back, other hand running through the slick dripping down the inside of his thighs slowly. “I’ll take good care of you baby.”

The Alpha purred softly as he slid up on the bed behind Dean and bent forward to pepper tender kisses across his Omega’s back and ass. “Nngh, yes…please.” Den mumbled into the sheets as his eyes drifted shut again when Sam’s hand traveled wetly back up his thigh to circle his weeping hole. “Mhmm,” Sam hummed in agreement as his left hand slid around Dean’s waist to join his brother’s hand on his stomach. “pup sure is unhappy eh?” he questioned softly as his nails lightly dragged across his brother’s rounded belly and felt the pup inside protesting his touches. He chuckled softly when Dean gave another grunt when it’s fist jammed into his ribs again. 

“Sammy…hurts.” Dean whimpered softly as Sam rubbed soothingly against the spot their pup continuously thought needed to be tenderized. His brother was beyond full sentences now just by the smell permeating the air around them and the slick soaking into the sheets at Dean’s knees. Sam hummed softly as he dropped his face down to lick across his brother’s hole and earned a high keening sound in return. “‘S good Mommy?” he asked as he watched Dean’s hole quivering nicely with the need to be filled. All was muttered was a string of needy ‘yes’ falling from his parted lips. 

Dean was drooling lightly now as his eyes rolled back in his head when Sam suckled lightly at his hole, licking up his slick more. He wasn't going to push this off anymore as he pulled away and earned a saddened whimper from the drooling Omega on the bed. He knew Dean was getting uncomfortable with the way he was hunched over and Dean’s weak heat smell was getting stronger, urging him to fill his mate up already. It was natural for pregnant Omega’s to still get heats, though weak, it still left them in a needy heap of want. Sam sat back now as he got onto the bed more and gently eased Dean onto his side s he slid into the space behind him nicely, cock slipping in the slick that he left there.

“Yeah, fill me Sammy!” Dean said as his eyelids shot open and he turned to look back at Sam and raise a leg to drape over his brother’s waist. Sam positioned him better as he gently eased his dick with his other hand right up against his brother’s hole to push inside slowly. “Yeah, can’t leave you hanging like this baby.” he purred softly as Dean moaned when Sam slipped inside more, filling him further. It was a hard position to be in, he would have to move again when his knot would start to swell to properly fill his mate. Dean was already trying to rock his hips back on Sam, but he held his hips tight and pushed in further, last few inches slipping inside and groaned.

When he did start moving, his dick gave a strong twitch and his knot started swelling. Dean whimpered when it started tugging at his asshole and Sam let the Omega rock back against him, breathy little pants falling from his mouth. “So good Mommy, so hot trying to fuck yourself on my cock like this.” Sam grunted softly when Dean’s hips thrust back suddenly and he could feel the Omega quivering in his grip. Sam bit at his bottom lip as he felt Dean’s hole clenching at his dick, knot pulsing further as it swelled when he could feel his brother’s body trying to milk his dick of his cum. It was his turn to whimper now when he looked over Dean’s shoulder to see the Omega had cum, spatters decorating the sheets nicely.

“Fuck,” he grunted when his knot sunk deeper inside Dean and felt the heat pooling in his gut at the first rolls of his orgasm pulsed just under the edge of his skin. “Came so quick Mommy. Needed it bad too hu?” he asked softly against his brother’s ear as he pistoned forward a bit faster. Dean growled quietly when Sam continued to fuck him, riding the edge of his release and not quite spilling over. “Need you to fill me up already Daddy!” he cooed softly and with one sudden thrust back against Sam, his Alpha was moaning and spilling his cum deep inside his heat. “Nngh! Yeah, there you go Sammy.” Dean was praising softly as Sam stilled behind him, dick still pulsing with his release. He rocked back slowly helping Sam ride out his orgasm as the Omega purred contently. 

The younger brother gently lowered himself onto the bed, nuzzling up into Dean’s neck and sucked in a slow breath. He inhaled the Omega’s scent slowly and grinned when he could smell the heat fading away already as his cock finally stopped most of it’s twitching. “Seems our pup is still fusing.” Sam said softly as he rubbed his right hand over Dean’s belly tenderly. “Of course it is! You fucking Mommy like that, waking the pup up. And still got your knot inside me, taking up some of it’s room.” Dean chuckled softly and wiggled his gently.

Sam hummed softly and pushed against Dean harder when he moved. “Our pup’s just gonna have to get over that now is he?” Sam commented quietly as he kissed at Dean’s neck and shoulder slowly. “Guess so.” he hummed with a grin and laid his head on the bed before shutting his eyes. Sam chuckled lightly as he too laid his head down on the bed and shut his eyes to take a nap while his knot loosened enough before Sam would be able to pull free.


End file.
